Blood In April
by markab
Summary: Follow up to Tears on my Pillow. Ross is now alone and trying to get on with his life, but the past is about to catch up with him and hell bent on revenge. How will he react when someone still very close to him is about to vanish into thin air...Please R&R. ROSS BARTON.
1. Chapter 1

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 1

XXX

The music in the nightclub was loud. Ross Barton walked down the stairs and made his way over to the bar. Carly was standing there with a group of girls, she turned and raised an eyebrow and swished her hair back.

"Well well well...", she cooed as she draped her arm around him, and gazed into his eyes,"...long time no see...I thought you must of died or something"

Ross gently pushed her off him and got the barmans attention, "thought I'd check on you...see if you're still the dirty little slapper like you usually are..."

Carly licked her lips, "oh that'a be right...what happened to you...last time I saw you, you were seeing that pole dancer..."

Ross paid for his pint and frowned at her, "You what?", he was getting a tad annoyed with her.

"What's her face...dark hair..."

Ross nodded, and took a sip of his pint, "Yeah...so? What about it?"

Carly leaned into him, "Word is...she WASN'T a pole dancer...", she said trying to linger an edge to it.

Ross huffed at her, if she was playing games again, then he was really going to get bored really quickly.

"Ohhh yeah yeah...so she wasn't...what's it to you? Anyways, I've got better tarts to look at then spending my time gorping at you darling, so'long"

Ross was about to walk off with his pint when Carly turned and called after him.

"...word is, that she was a police woman..."

Ross stopped in his tracks. His eyes flashing here and there before he chuckled and turned around to face her, "you what? You really don't know nothing at all do you...must be all that blonde hair sprouting out of that peanut brain of yours..."

Carly pouted at him and turned around to face the bar again, "suit yourself...I thought by old times sake I might spill what I know...but you just toddle off, badlad"

Ross rubbed his stubble in thought...how did Carly know that Donna was in the police...then he broke into a knowing smile...press...all that bit about her and Gary North.

"Don't try to play me Carly...you may be the club owners shagbit and believe me the amount of time's I've stuffed you behind and up the alley, I'm surprised he's never noticed...but you READ all about that...mystery solved...off you trott..."

Ross was about to walk off again when Carly went up to him and followed him across the dance floor where he was eyeing up a couple of dark haired birds sitting with spritzers.

"Blimey she really has imprinted a type in you has't she?"

Ross was getting fed up with this. He just had the worst week at work and now his pride and joy of a car had got keyed and now this scragend was following him around like a Yorkshire terrier. He turned.

"Look...just back off girl...I'm not INTO you no more...you get me...I'm not looking to take you up any alleyways soon"

Carly looked at her long painted nails and shrugged, "Okay...be like that...if you don't want to know that everyone is excusing you of shagging a bent cop...you toddle off...see'ya, don't wanna be ya", she sung and was already across the dance floor in her high heels and short skirt.

Ross swallowed. Who knew? Who knew that Donna was bent? She WASN'T bent...not like that...and if anyone has something to say, then he'd glass them in the face for sure.

He stormed back to the bar, grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her straight into the ladies bogs.

She was up against the tiles as he leaned into her, eyes dark and hungry for information, "What's going on Carly? Who's fed you that shite...come on girl, don't be shy, yah? TELL US!"

Carly knew that Ross could get violent if provoked so she told him, "I heard Darryl...in the office earlier...he's been doing some business with that guy across town Stephen somebody..."

Ross narrowed his eyes at her, "Stephen Banks?"

Carly nodded, "It were a few months ago...your name came up...they were talking about Gary North and his death and everything...Banks told him that the girl in the newpaper YOUR GIRLFRIEND was a copper"

Ross let her go and put his hands to his face taking it all in, "So..."

"Stephen Banks was inside for something...he's out now and word is he's out for revenge on those who've crossed him"

Ross Barton shoved her aside and was out the door, Carly went after him, "Ross where are you going...?"

But he was gone...Carly came out the toilet and went up the stairs to the office. Darryl Cross turned away from the CCTV monitor. He smiled at her.

"So he's back?"

"Yeah...she's dead, his girl...what does it matter now?"

"SHE'S dead...and Banks wants HIM dead too..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Feedback...do you want more of this...if readers are interested I will continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 2

XXX

_The sun was shining bright as he sat there with her in the meadow._

_"...well got any champagne in there in your luxury hamper have we?"_

_"No...I save that for girls who don't mind being seen out with me...why is that, really?"_

_"Well...it's early days int it...I've got to April and my job to think about...right shall we have a look shall we...Oooo pork pies! Ham and tomato sarnies! A selection of fair value crisp"_

_"-the posh ones taste like shrapnel"_

_"...and all washed down with..."_

_"That's a good vintage that is...they are not even passed their sell by date! Anyway...what did you bring?"_

_"my purse! To bail you out at the garage"_

_"Yeah yeah I said I'll pay you back, I just forgot my wallet..."_

_"Yeah yeah...skint flint"_

_She was on the meadow hay now...her gorgous eyes looking into his..._

_"Say sorry for dissing my romantic pic-nic..."_

_"Make me"_

_He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips as the sunshine faded and the warmth was gone and the cold light of the darkened bed sit was around him._

Ross opened his eyes and swallowed. He got out of bed and sporting only a pair of boxers shorts, padded over to the mirror of his bed sit. He looked at himself. He focused on the tattoo on his chest over his heart...Donna Forever...He wiped his eye and pulled himself together...

He hated dreaming about her. It was dreams that brought it all back to him. Who in their right mind would let them self fall in love? Just mugs like him then. He had moved on, since Pete and Debbie's wedding, he had moved back to Leeds and did his job at the garage. Nothing too dodgy...well, maybe just a tad. The odd stolen car and clocking them, that sort of thing. He was never going to car-jack again. That was too dangerous now.

On days like these, he felt like going to the village. He reached over for his jeans and pulled them on. He then pushed his hair back and grabbed his hoodie hanging loose from the back of a chair.

What was that what Carly said last night? Something about Stephen Banks. The club owner he and Donna had ripped off last summer.

All the money's gone mate...he thought...there's nothing left, so he could whistle for it. But Banks was quite ruthless. Like a dog with a bone.

He had to keep low and play it safe for a while, last thing he needed was him getting to close for comfort.

XXX

Ross drove into Emmerdale village and parked up across the forecourt of the garage. Debbie looked up from what she was doing and came over as he got out.

"Hey Stranger...haven't seen you for a while...", she smiled.

Ross pulled a face as he strolled over towards her, "Well...what can I say...I just HAD to come and see yous now you've come back off Honeymoon"

Debbie laughed, "really? I find that hard to believe...and YES the honeymoon was out of this world, I loved it"

Ross grimaced at her, "Not TOO sickening I hope..."

"There's nothing Sickening about me and Pete"

Ross raised his eyebrows and chuckled in a pisstake, "No...he's just boring...MY mistake"

Debbie tilted her head, "I thought you twos got on now"

Ross looked playfully hurt by that, "We've NEVER got on...but...yeah yeah, we're talking"

Debbie was suspicious, "So why are you really here then? I can't believe you are here just to see him"

Ross looked about him and saw the two girls in flimsy short summer dresses walk up the road, "Just thought I'd come to the country and do a bit of bird watching"

Debbie laughed, "That's TERRIBLE even for you"

Ross winked at her then was in hot pursuit of the girls as they headed to the café, "as much as I would love to stay and chat all day..."

XXX

Inside the café, Marlon was stood up at the counter grabbing a coffee off Bob. Ross came in and stood stock still when Marlon turned around and faced him.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?"

Ross pulled a face at him, "you what...?", He looked around then acted as something clicked in his head, "...oh yeah, that'a be it...I need to ASK your permission don't I, silly me...you know, with you being the king of this village and everything...", there was a sarcastic flavour to the tone.

Marlon cupped his take-out coffee with a lid and screwed his eyebrows together, "You think you are so funny..."

Ross leaned in and raised his eyebrows at him, "no...that'll be you mate, with you being the joker and all that"

Marlon threw him a sarcastic laugh, and then to Bob, "catch you later..."

Ross turned around and before Marlon could pull open the door he asked, "Oh...how's April by the way?"

"None of YOUR business, that's how...so buy your coffee or what-ever, don't let us keep yah"

Ross found that funny and nodded towards the exit, "I think you'll find it were you heading out the door, not me"

Marlon dithered in sheer frustration because that was how Ross made him feel, he then was out the door, Ross smirked all pleased with himself and turned to Bob.

"Coffee is it?"

"Nah...make it a chocholate but none of all that fancy shite on it..plain is good"

Bob turned and put the cup beneath the machine, he glanced at Ross, "April's fine by the way..."

Ross shrugged, "HE should be grateful that I'm asking at all...I normally hate kids me...they really make my skin crawl", he took the carton off Bob and paid up, "...thanks for this..."

Bob could see Ross was cut in mid flow because he had noticed the charity box behind Bob. The was a picture of Donna next to it.

"It's money for research...for her cancer", Bob informed.

Ross looked straight at him, "well they can do all the research they like...it's not gonna bring her back is it", and then he was gone.

XXX

At Debbies, Pete came in and washed his hands at the sink. Debbie had the food on the table, "lunch is on"

Pete grinned at her as he dried his hands, "you are turning into a right cracking wife you"

Debbie didn't look too impressed by that remark, "are YOU saying that I should stay at home and do this all day?"

Pete loved the banter between them, "You know me, love...right cave man", he laughed as he sat down at the table.

Debbie joined him and poured the tea, "I saw your brother earlier"

"Finn..."

"No the grumpy one"

Pete looked up, "Ross? What's he doing back here...I thought he had some flash job in town or sommit"

Debbie shrugged, "I think he misses you all...he's softer than you think"

"so where's all this love for Ross come from...should I know something?"

Debbie shook her head, "No where! I'm just saying that's all...I just think you should give him a break that's all...I think he's trying"

Pete looked skeptical, "Oh yeah? Well...we'll see, just as long he hasn't got trouble after him, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt..."

XXX

In the pub, Ross finished his pint. He turned and saw Andy stroll in with a "Pint please Diane"

Ross clicked his tongue and looked at him, "Alright mate"

Andy shrugged, "Yeah...what brings you back here"

Ross leaned on the bar, "This and that you know how it is...anyway...I was coming to look for you...can I kip over at yours tonight?"

Andy took a sip of his pint, "What?"

"Sofa will be fine, I'm not fussy"

"Adams there...last time you two were under the same roof you were at it like ten bells with your fists"

Ross shrugged, "Well...that was then...he's my brother now, int he...bloods thicker and water and all that"

Andy pulled a face, "Why can't you stay at your dads?"

"What that shower of shite, I'd rather go kip in with the lions at Chester zoo then spent a night under the same roof as him!"

"what was that you were saying about blood thicker than water?"

"Can I stay or not"

Andy shook his head, "Just the night"

Ross slapped him on the back with a nice one and was on his way.

XXX

Ross walked up Main Street in the hot sunshine. He was heading to Andy's. Just as he crossed the road there was a little call.

"Hi Rosssss"

Ross looked round and saw April hanging around outside the café entrance she had a pair of big pink sun glasses on.

Ross thought about ignoring her. It was time to move on and seeing April just made him think more about Donna. But he couldn't..."I'm going soft"...He muttered to no one in particular.

He turned around and crouched down to her height smiling, as she came running over to him.

"Look at you! You are getting prettier every time I see you my girl"

April frowned, "I tried to kiss a boy in my class called Ross and he said if I try it he'll put poo in my sandwiches!"

Ross had to smirk, "Sounds like my kinda kid him"

"He won't though because if he did then would kick him in the thing"

Ross smiled, "You do that kid...anyways I must be off now...things to do, people to see...need to see a man about a dog and all that"

April frowned at him, "Is it a puppy? I love puppys...daddy and Laurel won't get me one"

Ross looked about him, then dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

"I tell you what...do you want this? I suck'em when I'm working on motors like, but YOU can have my very last one if you want" he said gently.

April took the lollipop and then Ross stood up and nodded into the direction of the café, "You best get back in there girl or you'll be missed"

April twisted round and went to go across the street, but she looked back, "thank you for my lollipop"

Ross gave her a nod and a smile, "That's okay darling...you enjoy it..."

April then ran off back to the café. Ross watched her go inside then set on his way towards Andy's place. As he got to the front door he received a text.

It just read.

_**I'm watching you**_

Ross's eyes averted up and looked about him...there was no one there...no one he could see. He pocketed the phone and put the key into the lock. Stepping inside he glanced back again before closing the door behind him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feedback and your opinions are important to me as always!


	3. Chapter 3

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

_The woodland trees blocked out the sun...but there was still warmth between them in the long summer shadows.._

_"So what is your favourite colour?", she was toying with her dark straight hair._

_"Errrrrr...grey"_

_"Really? A grey one.. greys ...well it's like death isn't it? I prefer pink...a nice slight shade of pink"_

_"Am I gonna be seeing YOUR pink one or am I going to be waiting all afternoon?"_

_She touched his face, his grey suit jacket was like a blanket on the shrubby woodland floor, his trousers were undone and she was still sitting there in her dress._

_"you really want to do it here...in the woods"_

_"There's nowhere else...besides, it's better than Kerry and Dan's wedding reception don't you think" _

_He placed his hand on her lower leg playfully and slid it slowly up further to her smooth thigh as he kissed her on the lips. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt._

_"I love it when you tease me, girl..."_

_He laid her down and cupped her neck and moved his mouth from her cheek down to the pulse in her throat..._

_Something was disturbing the crows and the ravens in the thick canopy of the treetops...black black things black like death...and she opened her eyes in fear as they called to her._

Ross opened his eyes and sat up. He had kipped on Andy Sugdens couch and it had given him a crooked neck.

He stood up and padded over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He turned to see Adam come down the stairs. Both lads looked at one another like they were etching for a fight.

"I told Andy last night he was mad having you stop over"

Ross breezed out a laugh as he focused on him whilst rubbing the back of his crooked neck, "Well it's a good job he doesn't give a stuff about what you think then"

Adam shook his head at him, "WHY are you here? Noboby wants you here Ross"

Ross shrugged and went to sit back down onto the couch, "Well you know me can't keep away"

Adam turned and saw Andy come in through the door, he looked directly at Adam first, "Oi...your Mum's been expecting you up at the farm mate"

"my heads banging...I'll be up in a bit tell her"

"No YOU tell her...", he focused his attention on the skimpy clad Ross next, "and WHY are you still padding around here half-naked for...haven't you got to be getting on to what ever it is you do now"

Ross knocked back his water, "I was just off...blame hangover lad there...keeping me chatting"

"No I was not!", cried Adam. Ross just smirked at him, "Just be getting going, the pair of yah, I've got Katie coming around later and the last thing she needs is you pair of jokers trouncing about"

Ross laughed as he grabbed his jeans, "What's the matter? Afraid she's going be dragging one of us to bed instead"

Andy picked up Ross's hoodie and threw it at him, and thumbed into the direction of the door, "Just get out"

Ross zipped up the hoodie and made for the door, "Oh well...if you're not offering, I'll get my breakfast in the café then"

"Just go!"

Ross was gone, Andy looked at Adam, "Why is HE such a cheeky git...it must run in the family..."

It took Adam a bit of time to calculate what Andy meant by that remark. Cheeky git. Ross was giving them all a bad name as usual.

XXX

At the pub, James was kissing Chas and was heading out the door when he caught sight of Ross strolling cocky across the road towards his flash motor.

"Oi Ross...I thought Chas said she had seen you"

Ross huffed and turned around slowly to face him, "nothing wrong with her eyesight then"

"Come on less of that"

Ross came over and shoved a finger jabbing at him, "No...YOU don't get to tell ME 'less of that'"

"I'm your father"

Ross blew out a laugh as he stood back and looked at James...he was standing there with his arms crossed and dressed in one of his naff lumber shirts.

"YOU...MY FATHER? Yeah only in name...but you're a sorry of an excuse for one, aren't you...and there's folk wondering where I get all my anger from..."

"So why are you back?"

Ross shook his head and turned back to his car, "I was just off actually"

"Have you seen Finn? He's WORRIED about you...WE are ALL worried about you"

Ross totally blanking him now jumped into his car and pulled off at the screech of the tyres.

James could only sigh and watch him speed off.

XXX

At the farm, Ross pulled up onto the mud and parked up. He got out and saw Pete in the field with the cows. They glanced at one another, but Ross was in no mood in seeing Pete, he wanted to see Finn.

Finn was inside at his laptop when Ross came through the door.

"Alright stranger"

Finn turned and stood up and gave his brother a big hug, "Come to visit me, have you"

Ross nodded, "Well I'm wasn't gonna shoot of without seeing my little brother, was I"

Finn made a brew, he turned, "Have you seen dad?"

Ross leaned on the counter, "Yeah...he tried saying hello and all that...but I wasn't in the mood"

"Ross you and him have to talk...try and get on"

Ross watched as Finn poured the hot water into the cups, "You've forgiven him all of a sudden"

Finn shrugged and bit his lip, "A lot happened when you were inside...I hated you for what you did, car-jacking that girl...it was all in the papers...I thought you learned your lesson after Laurel"

"I guessed you were pretty peeved with me...that's why you never come to visit me inside, wasn't it"

Finn nodded, "I wanted to...just knowing you were all alone and grieving for Donna and all that...I wanted to know you were all right...I'm sorry"

Ross broke into a little smile, "It's okay...I understand...I wanted to speak to you at Pete's wedding but...with all the glares you gave me...I thought it best not"

Finn looked at him over his glasses, "yeah, you speeded of without so much as a goodbye or anything"

Ross put a hand over Finn's hand on the table, "Hey...I WANTED to, there's a big difference...out of all that lot, you are the most important one to me..."

Finn managed a smile for him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Finn looked up, "Do you still miss her?"

Ross met his eyes, and he nodded, "everyday mate...not that I'd ever admit that to anyone else, but I know you won't go telling anyone"

Finn shook his head.

"There's been other girls...you know me...but I just can't get her face out of my head...all pale and peaceful on her bed...how do you get over that?...watching somebody slowly die...", he had to stop because he got so choked up, "...I held her in my arms and I watched her drawer her last breath..."

Finn knew that Ross had never told anyone this...he wouldn't, it wasn't Ross...but at least he had got that out now. Finn didn't want to sound too harsh when he next spoke, "There isn't another Donna out there, you know...you have to move on"

Ross tried to 'perk up',"I am...I mean, I have...it's just that I thought it might get easier...time and all that, that's what they tell you...it's all a load of crap, because it's always in your head...", he looked at Finn and chuckled, "...but I'm not gonna go jumping underneath a combine harvester anytime soon"

"Good"

"...but if dad was driving it", he said with a bit of cheek returning.

"Don't put that in my head!"

Ross knocked back his brew, "right kiddo I have to be off...things to do, people to see"

Finn stood up and they gave each other a hug, "Text me more than you do, yeah"

Ross nodded, "I will...well, if I remember"

Finn laughed, "That's as good as I'm gonna get it...take care Ross"

Ross kissed him on the forehead and was out the door.

XXX

_Through the binoculars, Ross was focused on coming out of Butlers Farm and walking towards his flash car. Pete was in the picture now waving his arms about and pointing to the car..._

"...I was only in there 20 minutes max...godsake Pete, keep your wig on!"

"I need that tractor out the barn mate, Moira wants that field seeing to before the end of week"

Ross dug his hands into his pockets and shook his head at him, "Pete...you REALLY are the most boring bloke I've ever come across"

"You what"

"how come YOU are my brother? What's so interesting about you? Your clever streak? That dynamic voice of yours? Or is it your burning good looks..?"

Pete knew Ross was being sarcastic, "Just do one yeah...Finn may have time for you but I don't, I were only being nice to you at the wedding to keep everybody happy"

Ross blew out a laugh, "Funny that...I was too!"

Pete was getting frustrated now, "look just GO will yeah...I NEED the tractor"

Ross opened his car door, "It's a wonder why Debbie stays with you...can't guess what she sees in you"

Pete laughed, "That'a be it...YOU have liked Debbie all of along...but she CHOSE me mate...not you...GET-OVER-IT"

Ross widened his eyes at him, "You really think I would want to shag her? Oh...", he slapped his forehead like something had occurred to him , "...silly me...I HAVE!"

_Through the binoculars, the watcher observed as Pete launched at Ross and the two brothers rolled in the mud grabbling each other..._

Pete had his hands down onto Ross's shoulders forcing him flat onto the mud, "SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YAH...DEBBIE WOULDN'T LOOK TWICE AT YOU...YOU LITTLE CUNT! JUST BECAUSE THAT SAD COW DONNA WERE USING YOU...YOU'RE PATHETIC...POOR COW HAD TO DIE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

Ross saw red and managed to elbow his brother in the face and shoved him flat on the mud, Ross was now on top of him, mud clinging to his face, "I HAD HER AND I'LL HAVE HER AGAIN...YOU WATCH ME..."

Pete was getting red in the face, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Ross laughed at him, "I was confused mate...I was all mixed up how I felt about Donna...after she lied to me and all that...but, Debbie...she was a right little diamond her...she understood me...maybe a part of her understands me better than Donna ever did...and she was HAPPY to console me...believe me.." and he licked his lips.

Finn was then running across the mud, "STOP IT...STOP FIGHTING!" he scolded at his two older brothers.

_The watcher focused the binoculars on Finn as he waved his hands out to the two other guys like he was having a right go..._

Finn was angry at the pair of them, "Look at the state at yous...LOOK AT YAH!"

Pete shook his head, he was trying to brush his overalls off, "Sorry kid...it just got a bit out of hand...but blame HIM...HE said he slept with MY Debbie"

Ross closed his eyes, he didn't want all this to be dragged out...what would be the point in it, instead he unzipped his muddy hoodie to show his bare chest, "Look at me...Why would I do this to my body if I wanted to SLEEP with Debbie..."

Pete looked at the tattoo.

"You wound me up...and you always know I do this...so just BACK OFF Pete" and he walked to his car. Pete shook his head, Ross gets to look the innocent guy again. Finn turned, "I hate this family...I wish I was adopted! I wish I was no longer apart of it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hi, Hope you are still enjoying this, let me know.**_

_**Forgot to add any background in the first chapter. This is a follow-up to 'Tears on my Pillow'. This is set one year after those events and about 4 to 6 weeks after the epilogue of that story.**_

_**Hope this helps.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

_Ross turned when he sat on the wall. The village looked all misty and unreal some how._

_"You're not there really"_

_Donna smiled at him and sat beside him, "But you wish I was"_

_"I do...what are you doing to me, eh? Look at me, I'm talking to myself, aren't I?"_

_Donna looked at him as he faced her, Ross's dark eyes always softened for her, only for her._

_"You are probably dreaming...you dream alot...make funny noises in your sleep, did I ever say"_

_Ross smirked at her, "What? Like when they say when a dog's akip, awwww he's dreaming he's burying a bone"_

_Donna turned like she was aware of something else._

_"Donna?"_

_She turned, "No...just burying me..."_

Ross opened his eyes and rubbed them. The room was still dark and he could hear that damned dripping tap. He sat up knowing he was in his bed sit.

He got himself a glass of water and saw that something at been pushed underneath the door. That wasn't there before he had gone to bed.

He stooped down and picked up the brown envelope. He went over and switched the lamp on. It looked cold because it was a naked bulb with no shade.

He sat and sniffed back, then opened the envelope and pulled out some A4 sized photos that looked like they had been printed off.

The farm...Pete...Debbie...Finn...HIM...the pub.

He remembered that damned text he had got...someone watching him.

He rubbed his beard and pondered on what to do. Was this Stephen Banks? Was he really after revenge after him and Donna ripped him off? But that was so long ago now...more than a year at least.

He laid back on the bed. His eyes wide open...he couldn't sleep now. Not even the comfort of dreaming about Donna could force Stephen Banks and his cronies of crooks wanting revenge.

That was gonna keep him awake for sure.

XXX

The next day, Ross went into town and saw Carly hanging around the café she always did after spending her boyfriends credit card.

He sniffed and, with his hands deep into his hoodie pockets, he approached her. Carly looked up as she ended a call on her phone, she pouted looking at him up and down.

"Ohhhh...just passing was you"

Ross clicked his tongue avoiding eye contact, "I need to know what you meant? I need to know if Stephen Banks is really out for revenge"

Carly sighed and stood up with her laden of designer shopping bags, "I think we should go back to yours, don't you?"

XXX

At the bed sit, Ross turned as Carly dropped the shopping bags and made herself at home by looking for the teabags, "So...you want ME to tell YOU what I know, do you?"

Ross shook his head.

Carly closed the cupboard and approached him, "I am only usually good as a quick romp up the alley...WHY should I tell you anything"

Ross sniffed back and faced her, "Because you like me and I'm pretty SURE that you wouldn't want this gorgeous face of mine to get all mashed up"

Carly tilted her head and swished her blond hair back, "Convince me...if you want something...I want something..."

Ross looked up and closed his eyes, then he focused on Carly, he walked up to her and held her by the cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

Carly was hungrily trying to undo the belt on his jeans, he stopped her, and pulled away.

"Tell me..."

"Not yet"

Ross shoved her to the bed and pointed at himself, "You really think I want to do a little scrubber like you...JUST TELL ME!"

"Or what?", she fired back.

He lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat, "Listen you stupid bitch, I KNOW that something is going on and if any harm comes to any of my family then you're for it"

Carly managed to shake him off. Ross the thug. He was known for it.

She rubbed her neck, "What...what are you on about?"

Ross threw her the envelope and she pulled out the contents and leafed through the photos in between her long nails.

"Who took these...?" she asked looking up at him questioningly.

"YOU TELL ME!"

"Ross, I haven't a clue!"

Ross slumped to the bed and put his head into his hands resigning to the fact that she didn't know. Carly placed the photos on the side and turned, "Ross...what you and this copper did..."

"HER NAME WAS DONNA!" he spat.

"...ok, Donna...YOU BOTH went round there to that club and ripped Banks off...you should have known that he wouldn't have let you get away with it"

"WHY NOW!"

"Because he's been inside and I hate to think of the why...but he's out now and I think he wants revenge...that's all I know...all what I told you the other night Ross"

Ross sighed.

"And also...they are getting a bit itchy about what happened to Gary North...they blame your Donna for his death...but she's dead...so I'd expect you are second best"

Ross looked at her. Carly could feel the coldness in his eyes...the knowing stare looked at her when she mentioned Gary North.

"Oh wouldn't they like to know...", he muttered icily.

Ross sent a shiver down her spine, that hand of his had been right around throat, god knows what he was capable of.

"I'm going"

Ross stood up but didn't approach her, "Please...find out what you can yeah?"

Carly was gone.

_Ross sat back down, head in his hands again. Donna was beside him in her nightdress, she rubbed his upper back and smiled._

_"Awwwww You poor thing...trying to clear up the mess I put you in, are we..."_

_"It's not your fault"_

_"It is...and I'm sorry"_

_Ross looked at her, the pain evident on his face, "please don't do this...it's killing me you being here"_

_"Please be careful"_

_"Donna I..."_

But Donna wasn't there...it was just cold empty space next to him. It was the wishing for her to be here that did it...playing tricks on him...making him see and imagine what he wanted to see.

His phone then jingled to life.

He reached over and saw that it was Finn calling, he put the phone to is ear, "Finn?...you what? Don't you move I'll be right there mate..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have been unwell lately, hope this hasn't show too much in the chapter, because I am constantly reaching for the tissues. I think I caught a cold after doing the ice bucket challenge :(_

_Feedback always gratefully received though!_


	5. Chapter 5

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

Ross stopped the car at the screech of the tyres when he saw his little brother Finn and Victoria Sugden standing beside Finn's little car.

He jumped out and waved out a hand as he crossed the road, "Are you alright?"

Finn nodded, he looked a bit shaken up, "Yeah...we've just been to that club in town, that new gay club, and then we got back and found this"

Ross could see all Finn's tyres had been totally slashed. Victoria scoffed, "Looks like some psycho has had a right go!"

Finn watched his brother survey the damage then he rounded the car to them, Finn looked up, "We spent all our money in the club...I didn't know who else to call"

Ross put an arm around his baby bruvs shoulders, "You did good calling me...it's right rough round here"

Victoria screwed up her face and folded her arms, "We are not weak you know...we can look after ourselves"

Ross nodded about them, "have you SEEN the scum that lurks about round here? Some of them look like they've bathed in radioactive soap!"

Finn leaned on his car, "Can you drive us home?"

Ross nodded and they followed him across the road and got into Ross's flash motor. Victoria had to smile, as she pulled her seatbelt round her, "Now THIS is something...you ought to get your tyres slashed more often!", she cried looking behind to Finn who had been lumbered with the back seat.

Ross looked at her as he started the engine, "Behave yeah, Finn's shook up"

"I'm not actually...I'm just thinking about the repair bill", he moaned whilst looking out the window to his poor car across the street.

"Don't worry about all that...it's a good job your favourite super hero of a brother is into cars...I'll just get you a new one"

He reversed around a corner and pulled out to head back to the road that would take them back to the village, "not stolen I hope"

Ross looked at him through the rearview giving him his puppy dog eyes, "Would I do that to you...?"

XXX

They dropped Victoria off first and then they were on their way to the farm. Finn was now in the front seat, "I met someone tonight...he gave me his number"

Ross glanced at him, "Oh yeah...best not be some scumbag loser or I'll have something to say"

"He's seems nice..."

"Even so...just you be careful...there are some right nutters out there"

Finn knew his brother was always protective of him. He liked it really, he knew he'd never get hurt and if he did there would be a heavy price to pay if Ross had got hold of them.

Ross stopped the car outside the farm's muddy drive and turned to him, "about the other day mate...that scuffle with me and Pete...I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't! I just HATE IT when you two fight...can't you please get on...for me"

Ross brushed his the lads cheek with his knuckle playfully, "Okay okay...I'll behave...just as long as HE does the same"

"I'll work on him...see you soon and thanks"

Ross watched him jump out, "Hey Finn...", Finn stopped short on closing the car door, "...don't worry about the car...I'll sort it"

Finn smiled and closed the door and was off up the track. Ross stayed and watched his brother safely go indoors before driving off.

XXX

As he drove down the dark narrow lanes, his phone was beeping. He pulled up on the verge and reached for his phone on the dash and looked at the message he received.

_slashed tyres? Poor Finn_

The number was again unknown. He threw the phone to the seat and leaned on the steering wheel pondering what to do next...then he knew, putting the car into gear he sped off.

XXX

The club was noisy the music was loud and everyone was having a good time due it being the early hours. Ross headed up to the bar and looked up the stairs to the office. Stephen Banks was in and he was there overlooking his club of dancing revellers.

Last time he had stood here was when he came in through the doors with Donna, both of them dressed as police officers. Or he was, she was in the police for real anyway, he was the only one pretending to be.

He thought about having a few whiskey chasers for dutch courage, but no...he needed a level head. He went to the bottom of the stairs and strode up them two at a time.

Stephen Banks turned as he came to the door.

"Ross Barton...I thought you might be popping in to show your face at some time and another...WHERE'S my money?"

Ross was all bear faced, and growled like one too, "STUFF YOUR MONEY! IT'S ALL GONE!"

Stephen sat in his office chair and laughed at him, "Oh tut tut...that wasn't the answer I was wanting to hear from you, was it"

Ross leaned forward and splayed his hands on the desk in front of him, "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Stephen frowned, "You what?"

"YOU HEARD!"

Stephen blew out a chuckle as he poured himself a drink, he offered one to Ross but he waved a hand to say no.

"You really have lost me Ross my boy...why would I want to go near your family"

Ross screwed his face up, how dare this idiot club owner play games with him, "Okay...NOT YOU...but whoever you have got spying on me...my family...the money's gone there's nowt I can do about it! Get over it!"

The dodgy nighclub owner leaned forward, "I think you are barking up the wrong tree my dear boy...", he sat back in his seat looking at him, "...yeah I was a bit miffed at first with you getting away with the cash...but...well...by the time I was out of prison I'd almost forgotten about it...bigger things to worry over you see..."

Ross was realising that if Stephen was telling him the truth, who the HELL was sending the texts and spying on him.

He turned his back on him with his hands to his face.

"I heard about your little copper friend...so sad...she died of cancer didn't she...it was in the papers, there was a picture of her...I never forget a face...also, because of what happened to Gary North...poor Gary, eh? Poor girl...self defense was it? You see I might find that hard to believe...she was you know, dying of a terminal illness and yet she could push a man off the edge of a roof...Gary wasn't exactly...slight"

Ross didn't look at him, he knew that Stephen knew that HE had killed him.

"But YOU were there...wasn't you...wanting to protect her...would do ANYTHING to save her"

Ross finally turned around, "You know nothing"

"...but I'm guessing that somebody does, don't they?"

Ross swallowed down and backed towards the door, there was two heavies standing at the top of the stairs. Ross glared at both of them and then back to Stephen who remained seated.

"Don't worry Ross...your secret is safe with me...but it's not me that you have to worry about, is it...ta ta Ross...show him out"

The heavies took hold of each arm.

XXX

Ross closed the door to his bedsit and put his keys down. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer and pulled the ring. He sat down.

Leaning back on the sofa he closed his eyes.

_The sun was shining brightly into the car as they parked up at the meadow, Donna turned, "So come on then you...you better of thought up a better date then last time"_

_Ross was all smug, "I was thinking about taking you away actually"_

_"Ross you know i can't I have to think of April"_

_"She can come to...if you want"_

_Donna smiled up at him and he took hold of her shoulders, "You know I'm ill..."_

_"You never said...why didn't you tell me...when we first met"_

_They were sitting at a candle lit table now for some reason._

_"I wanted to...really I did...but you...well...would you have helped me otherwise"_

_"Probably not...well...I don't know, do i...but you should have said"_

_Donna stared back at him, "I didn't want to spoil things...you were the only one not to treat me like...a victim"_

_"I love you"_

_"I know"_

_"Donna...", he took her hand, "...I think I might be paying for what I did..."_

Ross was in the dark. The beer was all over his sweater and sofa, he stood with the beer can rolling across the floor. He turned and went to the drawer next to the bed and pulled it open. The photos in the brown A4 sized envelope.

He pulled the photos out and sighed. If it wasn't Stephen Banks that was responsible for the spying and the texts then he was none the wiser.

His phone jingled again. This time he was afraid to even look. He went over and picked his phone up and looked at the message.

_poor pete...poor debbie...poor finn...poor little april, yeah, I will enjoy her...GN_

GN?...His hand started to shake and he dropped the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FEEDBACK, OPINIONS AND A REVIEW OR TWO ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!


	6. Chapter 6

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

Ross knocked on the door to Pete and Debbie's place. Debbie answered it and before she could even greet him, Ross pushed past and entered the lounge. Debbie closed the door and could see that he was worked up over something.

"Blimey...look at you...what's happened...?"

Ross looked at her, "a bit of bother, that's what, and it's starting to really freak me out"

Debbie was lost, she frowned, "What sort of bother"

Ross dug his hands into his hoodie pockets, "I think someones got the nerve to stalk me...I'm getting texts from some right nutjob"

"What sort of texts...Ross you are not making any sense...when did this all start?"

Ross pulled his phone from his jeans and threw her it, she caught it, "have a see for yourself"

Debbie was scanning through the texts, "Your tits make me hard!.."

Ross rolled his eyeballs and scowled at her, "not the ones I've sent you daft mare..."

Debbie was obviously reading them now and looked up at him, she waved her hand about as she spoke, " ...poor Pete...poor Debbie...poor Finn...poor little April..."

Ross shook his head.

"Unknown caller", she said

"Yeah...but LOOK at the initials at the end of that last message..."

Debbie handed the phone back to him, "GN...", she widened her eyes, "so?"

Ross could slap her one for not getting it, "GN...THINK ABOUT IT..."

Debbie laughed at him for being so stupid, but that was Ross, always looking too deep into things, "Gary North? He's dead...YOU killed him...THIS...this is just somebody winding you up"

Ross pulled a face, "Who? Because I've been wracking my brains, here"

Debbie was thinking on her head, "Well...it must be someone...have you upset anybody?"

"Well take your pick...how long have you got!"

"You KNOW what I mean...lately I mean"

"I can't think", he was pacing the room trying to rack his brains again, but it was worthless.

Debbie sat down and looked up at him, "I'm sure it's not serious...it's someone putting the frightners up you I'd sooner bet...just keep an eye on everyone"

Ross nodded, "Yeah...I can watch Finn...Pete should be big enough and ugly enough to look after himself...", he looked at her half in a panic, "...but what about April...WHO knows about her anyway...it's GOT TO BE GARY!"

Debbie nearly slapped him, "NO! stop it...Gary North is dead...YOU saw him dead didn't you?"

Ross shook his head.

Debbie sighed, "I'll speak to Marlon...don't worry I won't mention you, but I'll make sure she's alright...but YOU are gonna have to get a grip..."

Ross nodded.

"good...now...just tell me if you get anymore texts...Pete's gonna be back any minute you best go...especially after what YOU said to him...us sleeping together!"

"We had a fight...I'll sort it, tell him I lied"

"He thinks that anyway...just don't say anything more...now get out of here, go,"Ross slipped out via the back door, just as Pete came through the front."Alright Love?"Debbie went and kissed her husband, "Yeah, course...you get yourself cleaned up...I'll get the tea on", she picked up her mobile and put it into her pocket.

XXX

At the pub, Ross went in and got a himself a pint. He put his phone on the bar top and watched it closely, but there was no more texts, Not yet anyway. As he sipped his pint the thought that was going through his mind was something he didn't let on to Debbie. The text named Pete, Finn, Debbie and April...not his Dad...which leads him to believe that whoever sent it knows he wouldn't give a toss about his father.

That meant...he knew them...

XXX

At Debbies, Debbie and Pete were eating their tea. Debbie looked up from her food and said, "Your Ross was here earlier...he was in a right state"

Pete frowned at her, "About what?"

"He thinks someone is stalking him"

Pete blew out a laugh, "who him! The only girl stalking him is a dead one"

Debbie shook her head, "No not like that...he's getting weird texts...like he's being watched...he said it's really freaking him out"

Pete put his knife and fork down and looked at her, " why are YOU so concerned for him?"

"I'm not...but he IS your brother, Pete...anyway I thought you two were getting on now"

Pete shook that off, "no way...we only tried to keep the peace because of the wedding...after that ruckus we had the other day up at the farm, he's dead to me"

Debbie cleared the plates, "Well, I'm just letting you know, that's all...he left here in a right state"

"Good"

"What?"

"Nothing...what's for afters..."

XXX

Laurel stood in April's bedroom holding up the little girls pyjamas.

"Oh April, PLEASE put your jarmies on"

April pulled a face at her where she sat on her bed with her legs crossed, "No...I want my doggie"

Laurel gave the child her 'I'm serious' stance, "We have talked about this April...we have said no, haven't we"

April put her back to her and carried on dressing up a doll she had picked up from her pillow, "Then I am NOT going to put them on"

Laurel stepped into the bedroom and went to gently grab hold of her to make her listen, but the crafty girl saw her coming and dived round her, bolted up the hall way and locked herself in the bathroom.

Laurel stood at the bathroom door and tried it. It was locked, "April...come on sweetheart, open this door please...April...ohhhh April, you are being a silly naughty little girl"

There was no response from inside. Marlon was then coming up the stairs to the landing, "What's going on? I thought I was going to read April a story..."

Laurel sighed and nodded to the locked door, "April...she's gone and locked herself in the bathroom"

Marlon frowned at her, "Why...?"

Laurel screwed her face up at him as if he had to ask why...it was on an-going saga of late.

"Why do you think!"

Marlon realised, "ohhhhhh the puppy again...maybe...we should think about getting her one"

Laurel shook her head adamantly, "No Marlon! Arthur's not keen on dogs and I am putting my foot down on this!"

"But we are just going to have all this all the time, aren't we"

Laurel shook her head in despair, "So we just GIVE IN to her tantrums...you haven't a clue Marlon"

Inside the Bathroom, April sat on the floor in the dark, she put her hands over her ears as her dad and Laurel had another full on row...

She wished Mummy was here...She wished Mummy would take her away from these horrible people...

XXX

At the pub, Ross was still drinking up at the bar. James and Chas looked at him, "He's knocked a few back tonight", Chas said.

James looked at her, "Is there something bothering him"

Chas shrugged, "Don't know...he just keeps looking at his phone like he's expecting something to happen"

James put his own phone away, "I'm sure it's Ross being Ross...but don't serve him anymore"

His parting look lingered at his son, before he disappeared through into the back.

XXX

Ross left the pub and went up the street. He couldn't drive back into town because he had too much booze in him. He went to his car and stopped stock still.

It was spray painted on the side of the car. He put his hands to the top of his head as a shiver ran down his spine.

The word...KILLER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I hope you are enjoying reading this story. Give me something to read like a nice review or two :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

_Ross entered tall trees cottage and looked about him, "Donna?"_

_April was sat in the lounge playing with her new puppy, she turned her head to look at him, "Mummy's upstairs. Do you like my puppy? Uncle Pete gave it to me"_

_Ross frowned at her watching her stroke the dogs tummy, "Uncle Pete?"_

_April shook her head, "Yes...he's upstairs with Mummy"_

_"Is he now", he growled and went up the stairs two at a time till he got to Donna's bedroom. He stood in the doorway watching on as his brother Pete was kissing the face off his girlfriend. Donna was moaning in excitement as Pete's hand went beneath the white crisp sheets._

_Pete stopped kissing Donna and turned his head to smile at Ross in the doorway, "Alright Ross...you're back early...I just thought I'd come round and give your little woman a try"_

_Ross was too shocked to even respond, Donna was stroking at Pete's face as she couldn't get enough of him._

_"Y-You...", Ross stuttered._

_Pete couldn't see the problem. He sat up and pulled Donna into a clinch where she lay naked beneath the sheets._

_"...seeing YOU always want to try mine..."_

_Donna was laughing at him._

_Ross lost it, he bolted forward and dragged Pete out of the bed, "GET OUT! DO ONE!"_

_Pete stood there starkers as he laughed at him, "but why...I was enjoying meself...we both her...", he glanced at Donna and then back to Ross, "...she tasted so good...you get me?"_

_Ross attacked his brother in sheer anger and pouched him repeatedly to the ground..._

Ross opened his eyes with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to work out where he was...the hay barn, he was covered in straw.

The Summer sun was starting to rise as he heard movement and machinery. Boring Pete and his early farmers starts.

Boring Pete...and he remembered his dream...

XXX

April ran down the path towards the gate. Laurel was locking up the door, "Wait for me April sweetheart"

April was swinging on the iron gate and staring at the dog walker, a woman with a puppy on a lead. Laurel was then at her side.

"Look"

Laurel could see April's eyes light up over the pup. She sighed and shook her head, "April...we have to think of Daisy...she 's an old dog now and Arthur's frightened of her, we just can't have another dog indoors, I'm sorry"

April pushed her bottom lip out as she took Laurel's hand and they walked up the road, the little girl glancing back to towards the puppy and walker until they disappeared over the brow of the hill.

XXX

Opposite the garage, Ross was staring at his car...the word Killer still there for everyone to see in broad daylight.

Debbie rattled the keys as she opened up and turned to see the damage, "Bloody hell, when did that happen!"

Ross looped his fingers into the belt of his jeans and turned back to her, "last night...I'm telling you...IF THIS DON'T COME OFF..."

Debbie turned to see Pete walking over from the shop, he saw the message on Ross's car and nodded towards it, "Upset someone, have we?"

Ross screwed his face up at him, "Why is it ALWAYS my fault?"

Pete blew out a laugh as he got to Debbie's side, " but it always is with you"

Debbie gave them both a warning glare, "don't you DARE start fighting..."

Ross sighed like he hadn't the energy to muster up for a fight with his brother, "I'm gonna see if I can clean it off...", he turned to Debs, "...mind with if I have a look around the garage to see what I can find to get it off?"

Debbie chucked him the keys, "why not...be my guest"

Both Pete and Debbie watched as Ross disappeared through the garage door, Pete faced her.

"He's not right in the head him"

Debs looked puzzled as she started to look over the car, "What do you mean by that?"

"Back when me and him were teenagers we and a gang of us used to go out spraying graffiti everywhere...up walls, on cars, pathways..."

Debbie rolled her eyes, "Yes I've got the picture Pete, what's this got to do with that", she gestured the car.

"this...", he went and smoothed his hand across the word 'killer' to empathise his words, "...this is Ross' scrawl, I'd recognise it anywhere...he's done THIS himself!"

Debbie found it hard to believe, she shook her head, "what? But why? Oh come on, why would he?"

Pete blasted her, "WHY DO YOU THINK! ", he lowered his voice, "...he's sad and he is lonely and wants to get noticed...so everyone can say 'awwww poor old Ross'"

Debbie quickly hushed him, "He's coming"

Ross came down the forecourt with some detergent in his grasp, "this lot should do it, thanks Debs, you're a diamond you are, I could kiss you"

This earned him an unfriendly glare from his brother as he and Debs looked on as Ross started to get the paint off.

XXX

At the café, Bob sighed as he had a coffee with Laurel, "she was going on about getting a puppy the other day...apparently Donna told her she'd get her one one day"

Laurel shook her head, "but she's going on and on all the time about it Bob...we TRY to distract her, but every time someone walks a dog by, she's on about it again"

"What does Marlon say?"

Laurel stared into her coffee, "if it was up to him, he would just go out and buy her one, but that's NOT the answer is it"

Bob gave her a reassuring smile, "in the grand scheme of things, it's STILL early days...she WILL settle in time"

"I hope so...I feel like I'm letting Donna down"

"Never...you are doing a wonderful Job with April...she couldn't wish for anyone better to look after her"

Laurel looked up at him, "yeah...you're right...best drink up...i'm picking her and Arthur up from Lisa's in a bit...they are feeding the pigs up there"

Bob laughed, "that sounds like fun..."

Laurel stood and smiled at him, "Thanks Bob...I'm sure it WILL get better...I just have to be patient, that's all"

XXX

Ross stepped back and admired his work on the car, he glanced over at Pete watching him with a brew in his grasp.

"There...I've done it...It's all off"

Pete shrugged at him, "about time it's taken you all morning"

Ross looked at him and pulled a face, "why are you saying that for? Is it because you are thinking that I might want another crack at your missus is it?"

Pete laughed him off, "You are a right nutjob you...you're getting worse mate, you should go see someone"

Ross clenched his fists and went off on one, "DID YOU TOUCH DONNA?"

Pete went to walk away but turned, looking confused, "what...DONNA? She's dead mate!"

Ross was giving him evils, "DID YOU TOUCH HER?"

Pete really was thinking Ross was off his trolley now, "WHY WOULD I?!", she spat.

Ross gritted his teeth at him, "TO GET BACK AT ME!", he growled at him.

"FOR WHAT? YOU REALLY HAVE LOST IT ROSS...YOU SERIOUSLY NEED HELP YOU"

Ross was shaking. He was reeling at Pete for walking off, but he held back, then kicked a huge dent into the side of his car.

XXX

At Wishing Well cottage, Laurel arrived to pick up Arthur and April. Lisa was beaming a smile at her, "They've had their teas and they've had a really good time, bless them"

Arthur ran to his mother, Laurel laughed at him and looked about for April.

"Where's April...can't get enough of those pigs I suppose"

"No she was right here...", said Lisa looking a little confused.

"APRIL? APRIL DARLING WHERE ARE YOU?", called Laurel frantically looking about her. Lisa went in the house and came out not long after, "Zac said she's not been inside"

"Where is she...where is SHE?"

Arthur tried to ger Laurel's attention, "Doggie...", he said.

Laurel crouched down, "Doggie? What doggie...has she gone off with Alfie"

Lisa shook her head, "He's inside with Zac, love...Ohhhh Laurel...I really don't know what to say love, this is all my fault, I should have kept a closer eye"

Laurel sighed and pulled herself together, "lets not panic yet...lets check all the hiding places...she must be somewhere...this is probably a game for her"

As they headed towards the out buildings, both of them failed to notice a little girls muddy shoe lying at the edge of the track...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**OPINIONS AND FEEDBACK MAKES WONDERFUL BEDTIME READING!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

Finn came out of the B&B and saw Ross walking up the road. He looked mean and madder than usual and muttering things to himself.

"Ross!", he called over to him, "Ross, wait up"

Ross stopped and turned, "I can't stop"

"I was just gonna ask about my car, but you seem..."

Finn frowned at him, this was Ross's deep troubled face, "What's happened? Because I know the signs when there is, and you are doing it now"

Ross nodded into the direction of the garage, "they all having a good old laugh at my expense that's what"

"Who is"

"Pete...he thinks I'm don't KNOW, but he's the one who doesn't know mate..."

Ross really wasn't making any sense at all, Finn tried to take his hand and lead him back to the B&B, but Ross wasn't in the mood and shook him off, "...if ONLY he knew the truth"

Finn was getting edgy now, all he needed was another fight to break out between his older brothers.

"What truth...Ross you are not making any sense"

Ross looked back at him like he SHOULD know what he meant, "You don't get it, do you? NONE of you do!", and he stormed off. Finn wanted to go after him but it was best to wait till Ross cooled off a bit.

XXX

"APRIL!"

"APRIL"

It was Laurel who was doing the calling first and then Lisa second as they popped their head into sheds, barns and other delapitated out buildings that were on the Dingle land.

Laurel looked resided as she glanced at Lisa, "Oh where is she lise, she can't of got far surely!"

Before Lisa could answer, Sam was haring over to them, "LISA...LOOK...SAMSON JUST FOUND THIS ON THE BARN TRACK"

Lisa looked aghast at the empty childs shoe then looked at Laurel. Laurel looked at Sam, "Have you checked the barn? Come on lets go and do it...she HAS to be there"

Sam accompanied her to the barn, but it was closed up and empty but for a few rusty car wrecks inside amongst the straw.

Laurel was getting frantic now, she took it out on Lisa as they approached the house, the phone glued to her ear.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THEM!"

Zac was looking after Arthur, she shook his head at her, "come on love...this is not our Lisa's fault this"

Laurel looked about them and spat, "NO...IT's MINE!", pulling the phone from her ear, "...and I can't get hold of Marlon..."

"Oh love"

Laurel was searching her for answers, as she turned the childs shoe around in her hands, "Lisa what am I going to do?" What do I do next?"

Lisa placed a hand over the younger woman's shoulder, "we call the police love...come on, lets get inside, Sam and Zac can continue to have a look round here..."

XXX

Finn walked into the pub and stormed over to his dad and Pete.

"Aright son", greeted James off to collect some empty glasses.

Finn was focusing his eyes on his oldest brother, "What have you said to our Ross?"

Pete put his pint down and laughed at him, "Oh come on! In a mood is he? He has got a mind of his own you know...you always take his side!"

Finn gave him a 'whatever' look and asked, "so? What's it about...why is he so pissed with you for?"

"Okay...you want to know do you...okay, try this, HE'S ACCUSING ME OF SLEEPING WITH DONNA!"

Finn shrugged at him, "and is it true?"

Pete couldn't believe Finn had asked him that, "COURSE IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE! WHAT TO YOU TAKE ME FOR...I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT..AND HIM!"

Finn was at his tether, "Well somethings got into him, he's not right"

"No he's not...he's lost his head mate, like he always does"

James who had gone to collect up a few glasses came over, "now what's going on? I could hear you two arguing from over there!"

Finn stared at Pete through his specs, "Ask him"

Pete could see James wasn't going to give up so he sighed and said, "Ross has got it into his head that I slept with that Donna lass...and he's told Deb's he thinks somebodys after him"

James had to sigh at that, that certainly wasn't news, "isn't there always"

Finn pandered to his dad, "Dad please...he's not right, you should talk to him"

James leaned on the bar, "some would say if someone WAS after him, he deserves it"

Finn couldn't believe his father was so negative over this, "Ohh come on! You KNOW what kinda year he has had...we have ALL had"

James looked at him sharply, "lets not drag me and Moira into in this"

Pete blew out a disinterested laugh and made his excuses and went to the gents. Finn turned to his father, "So...what to you intend to do about it? Are you gonna go find him"

"No...we DO nothing"

Finn was already backing away from him, "well that's me told...thanks for your support in this...it'll just be ME on his side, like always...well...not when you lot try to turn me against him...", looking completely gutted and disappointed, Finn left the pub.

Chas came to James side at the bar, "what was that all about?"

James sighed at her, "Just the troubles of Ross again...it's been a hard year for him and all that...he's just going to have to stop taking it all out on others"

"But my Aaron did that when he lost his Jackson...it takes a long time for things to get back like they were"

James looked at her, "It's BEEN a year"

Chas sadly smiled at him, "it takes as long as it takes..."

XXX

The police were round the Dingles homestead. Marlon was running up the track as the sun was going down, Laurel turned from talking to a couple of uniformed coppers.

"Laurel...what's happened...WHERE'S April?"

Laurel didn't know what to say to him, her father Doug came forward, "listen son...April's gone missing...that's why there's half the force up here out looking for her"

"MISSING?"Spat Marlon in sheer disbelief, "What do you mean, MISSING!"

Lisa leapt forward comforting hands all over him, "Don't you start shouting at Laurel...if you want someone to blame, then blame me...I was supposed to be watching her"

Everyone was arriving as word was getting out. Cain and Moira. Adam and Andy. Charity and Declan too.

The lead police officer told them that a helicopter was arriving to look through infered as it was getting dark.

Laurel was trying to cling on to a angry and tearful Marlon, but he shook her off him.

Lisa could only rest a comforting hand over her arm.

XXX

In the Malt Shovel, Ross stormed in and went straight to the bar, a fat bar maid looked across and came over with a greeting smile.

"What can I get you love"

"BEER"

The bar maid grabbed a glass and pulled a face at him as she pulled it, "a please wouldn't go amiss..."

Ross shook his head and looked her dead on, "okay...a beer PLEASE", there was a sarastic tone to his voice.

The bar maid rested the beer onto the beer mat, "I haven't seen you in here before...just passing are you"

Ross picked up his drink and looked over his glass at her, cold dark eyes, "I asked for a pint of beer...NOT for the third degree!" he growled.

"Mean and moody eh? My type of bloke!", she cooed taking his money.

Ross stared at her as she rang up the till, "FAT AND TARTY...not my type of girl! Keep the change"

She looked at him in disgust as he headed off to sit down in the corner, "What? 4p? You miseable git!"

XXX

On a dark lonely road near the river, the clapped out old van screeched up on to the verge where a heavy binbag was slung out the back and rolled down into the river. Rear doors slamming shut, the van then screeched off on it's way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**MORE SOON. HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS...I KNOW IT'S NOT A PARTICULARLY HAPPY FIC, SORRY.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

The police helicopter scowled above the dales around Wishing well cottage. It was now pouring with rain and Marlon was soaked to the skin as he battled the undergrowth of hedge rows.

Cain and Andy were on the other side of the road, both just as soaked as he was. There was word starting to get round that the police wanted to call off the search for tonight. The weather was poor and there was sign of life but sheep and cows seen on the infered in the helicopter.

Laurel was at the door way of Wishing well cottage with Moira who had just got back, "the police are calling a halt till morning", Moira informed her.

"But they can't! They have to keep on looking!"

Lisa tried to comfort her, but Laurel was having none of it, she went inside and said, "have you a mac or raincoat I can borrow, I'm going to look all night if I Have to"

Lisa grabbed her, "No love...Arthur's getting restless, maybe it would be better if you take him home, hmm?

Laurel looked across at her little boy asleep on the Dingle's couch.

"Yeah...I suppose you are right..."

XXX

The police were scowering the village with their torches. The rain was still lashing down. Finn looked out from the door of the B&B and turned to Val, "What's going on?"

"That was our Diane on the phone, pet, it seems that little girls gone missing...Marlon's little girl"

Finn sighed, "for a minute there I thought Ross had done something stupid and these were out looking for him"

"Your Ross is a tough lad, I'm sure he can look after himself...come inside pet...you need feeding up you do, that Moira not feeding you lot up there, or what"

Finn sighed, took one more look at the searching coppers and then followed Val inside closing the door behind him.

XXX

In the pub, dripping wet locals were drying off. Diane and Chas were issuing out towels to dry folk off. She put a towel around Rhona's shoulders and asked, "Is there any news at all?"

Rhona nodded, "There's no sign Diane...it's as if April's vanished without trace...Marlon must be...I don't know...how do you deal with something like that...I only have to think of my Leo and want to give him a cuddle"

James came through from the back with more towels, he handed them to Chas, "there's no more...do you want me to fetch more from somewhere"

Chas shrugged, "I suppose we could use blankets...anyway, I think some folk are going back out there seeing the police have held back for the night"

James looked at his phone, "Pete's just texted, he's going to check around the farm buildings up at Butlers"

"She could be anywhere James...Marlon must be doing his pieces..."

XXX

The rain was still falling as Marlon was fighting his way up the track towards the headlights. The land-rover had Pete in it, "Marlon! I'm going up to Butlers... "

Marlon looked totally withdrawn, "yeah...thanks..."

"We will find her mate"

Marlon gave him a thankful nod and watched as Pete drove off. Cain was then beside him, "Come on...we have to get going...we can check the riverbank on the way down"

The rain water was streaming down Marlon's face as he looked up at him, "River? What YOU THINK SHE'S DROWNED!"

Cain had said the wrong thing he knew that now. He chased him down the muddy field, "MARLON YOU FOOL WAIT!"

XXX

At the Malt Shovel, Ross was downing another pint. The fat barmaid looked at him, then turned to see somebody come in and head straight to her.

Ross looked up, the man looked soaked through. The Fat Barmaid's face was all shocked, "Ohhh dearr!...how dreadful!", she kept on saying.

Ross stood and took his empty glass to the bar, the soaked through man looked at him and downed his whiskey.

"dreadful business"

Ross pulled a face at him, "yeah whatever"

"They've even got the police helicopter out and everything...well they did"

Ross huffed and looked at him, "Does it look like I give a flying stuff about what you are going on about?"

The fat barmaid scowled at him from over at the till fyling her nails, "blimey...it's a good job it isn't your little girl lost out there, isn't it!"

Ross screwed his face up, "What girl?"

The man beside him turned, "Don't know who it is...from Emmerdale...sweet lass by all accounts...where's your community spirit? You should be out looking, not supping ale in here ..they need all the help they can get"

Ross shook his head, "oh yeah? And get all wet like you? Sorry, I washed my hair yesterday for it to get soaked all over again tonight...another pint when you ready...", he barked at the Barmaid.

She huffed and took his glass off him.

XXX

Laurel closed the door to a dark and quiet house. She put the keys down and looked down at Arthur, "Come on you...we best get you up to bed"

"Mummy...is April not coming back?"

Laurel removed his coat and hung it up over the rail, "Course she is...she's just playing a silly game of hide and seek with us"

Arthur looked at her, "I wish I was playing too"

Laurel grabbed her son close, her eyes all wide for fear if he ever went missing, "No love...I wouldn't want you out there and all alone..."

Her eyes were then fixed to a photograph of Marlon and April on the windowsill and then she closed her eyes.

XXX

Ross was in the Malt Shovel still. He looked up from where he sat as another rain soaked man came in for a drink. He shook is head, "what is this...who can get dry the quickest?", he muttered.

His phone jingled and he looked down at the text message he received,

_ I have killed her_

Ross swallowed down and stared at the text. Killed who?

He stood up like he was putting two and two together at last.

"Oi, you in the pink mac"

The bloke turned around, ", It's light red if you must know"

Ross ignored him, "who's gone missing?"

"some girl...I don't know her name"

The fat barmaid was on her phone, "Ohhh right...HER...", she looked over to them, "...earrr, you know who's little girl it is, don't yah? That brave police woman who died of cancer last year...can't remember her name but I'm sure I went to Hotten primary with her..."

Ross was open mouthed, then he bolted out the door.

"Hey mate...you'll get soaked..."

XXX

Ross was running up the road in the pouring rain. He was muttering as he ran.

"Please don't let something happen to her because of something I've done...why her...she's not my family...she's just a kid"

XXX

Pete stepped indoors and wiped his feet. Debbie looked around from seeing to Sarah, "any news?"

Pete shook his head and dried his hair with a towel, "No...it's as if that little girl has disappeared off from the face of the earth"

Debbie looked concerned as she stood up to make Pete a brew, "Poor Marlon"

"I checked everywhere up at the farm...anywhere you can hide, I've looked there"

Debbie turned around, "What Marlon and Laurel must be going through...it's too horrible to even think about..."

Pete looked at Sarah, "least your little one's okay"

"Don't Pete...that's just not fair...does...does Ross know?"

Pete frowned, "Ross? Why would he?"

Debbie handed him his brew, "Well...he was with Donna wasn't he...does he even know she's gone missing?"

Pete sat down and dismissed that with a wave of the hand, "Ross has NO feelings...Donna was last year...I'm sure a little matter like April going missing is far from his interest harsh as that sounds"

"You really don't know him do you...your own brother...he's not as dark as you all seem to think you know..."

Peter watched her take Sarah up the stairs, "What's that suppose to mean? Debs?"

But she was up the stairs.

XXX

Ross was in the pub up at the bar, "Is it true? Is it April?"

Diane sadly shook her head, "I'm afraid it is love"

Ross was waving his hands about, "Then WHY have the police stopped searching for her for? She's the daughter of one of THEM...Coppers..."

Chas sighed, "I think that doesn't really count for much now, love"

Ross manned up, "what...so you are telling me that 'poor little April' is out there in the pouring rain all alone"

James glared at him, "Yes she might be, yes...I thought YOU would have taken a little more interest being who she is"

Ross screwed his face up, "then you wrong then..."

He turned his back on them and pulled out his phone, he went to the corner, "Carly it's me...WHY aren't you answering you stupid cow? I think somethings happened...and if it has..", the tears were threatening to fall, "...I think I might go and kill myself now...because EVERYONE will hate me for this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Feedback and opinions welcomed as always.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

The sun was now up. Marlon stood in the field. It was quiet but for the crows and ravens in the woods that surrounded the field. It had been such a long night, the rain had finally stopped a few hours ago. Now it didn't seem real that April had been gone for more than 16 hours.

He swallowed down the heavy lump in his throat. He hadn't gone home, he couldn't face Laurel. He didn't want to blame her for this...but he was starting to think it.

Cain was coming up the hill towards him, "Oi...what are you doing stuck up here, coppers are back in the village...they have resumed the search and they've brought a detective with them this time wanting some information"

Marlon looked at him, "What information? Why don't they just ask Laurel"

Cain nodded his head into the direction of the village, "She needs you down there..."

Marlon was shaking his head, "I can't see her...I'll end up lashing out at her"

"You can't hide up here...YOUR DAUGHTER has gone missing...now come on man...lets find her..."

XXX

In the café, Bob was shaking his head, "I just don't believe this...I go away for 2 nights and this happens"

Brenda was making everyone a coffee from the machine, "This is dreadful...how come a little girl just disappear"

Nicola turned from where she was sitting, "Well I'm keeping Angel well away from you lot...I wouldn't put you lot in charge of a dog...poor Laurel's going out of her mind"

Laurel looked up from where she was clutching Arthur, "Nicola...that isn't helping"

Bob turned, "It's Marlon I don't understand...the police are out there looking and he should be here comforting you"

"I'm not his favourite person at the moment Bob, he blames me for April going missing..."

Brenda was over in an instant, "But why? You haven't done anything wrong...poor you!"

Laurel pulled Arthur close to her, "but he does...April is his life...and if anything s happened to her..."

XXX

At his bed sit, Ross was on the phone again to Carly pacing up and down, "Why aren't you not getting back to me you stupid mare...I NEED YOU TO CALL ME! Ring me when you get this"

He huffed and felt like kicking the door in but he restrained himself. He made another call and put the phone to his ear, "Finn...is there any news? None...alright...thanks...yeah and you bye"

He sat down and put his cheeks in between his hands thinking. He then jumped up ,grabbed his keys and left by the door.

XXX

Marlon was walking down the field. The crows were crowing all around him, he looked up to see Ross come strolling over the mud in a black sweater, Marlon stopped, so did Ross.

"I've come to offer my assistance...in finding April"

Marlon gritted his teeth at him in the sharp sunshine, "I don't need your help!"

Ross shrugged about him , "Well...you are not getting far are you? All I can see is you standing up here in this field going out off your head"

Marlon wanted to floor him with his anger, "wouldn't you be! Wouldn't you be going off your head"

Ross shook his head, "Yeah I would be...if she were mine...but she's not, she's yours so you should get down there to the village where that copper wants to see you"

Marlon stared back at him, then pressed forward down the hill shoving Ross's shoulder on the way. He turned and watched him go down the field, then he slowly followed.

XXX

In the cafe, Detective Sargent Julia Jenkins was sitting with Laurel and Bob. Marlon entered the through the doors and at his sight, Laurel stood up.

"Marlon...", she breathed.

Marlon looked sat her sadly, then all apologies were lost in the emotional hug between them.

The police detective turned, "please...I know this is extremely hard, but we must get through these questions..."

Marlon still clinging to Laurel looked at her, "BUT WHY...WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HER!"

Bob stood and tried to calm him, "Marlon, the detective is only trying to help...why don't you do as she says, eh? Then we can find April"

Marlon was shaking his head and sat down, his hand inside Laurel's.

"Now...I understand that April's mother was a police officer?"

"Yes...Donna...Donna Windsor"

"That's right...she died last year...cancer wasn't it? I am sorry...so...I am assured that April was...happy with living with you and your wife?"

Laurel answered, "Yes...she is...it was hard at first...it would be losing your mother, would be for anyone...but she was happy wasn't she Marlon?"

Marlon was nodding.

Ross stepped into the café and went to the counter where Brenda came forward, "a coffee is it?"

Ross nodded and looked into the direction of the questioning.

"That's typical...blame the parents"

Brenda capped his coffee, "That's not fair...they have to do what they have to do, don't they?"

Ross screwed his face up, "What's that? By keeping them here instead off out looking for her...Donna'll be turning in her grave..."

Brenda could see Ross was thinking about her because fleetingly he had a sad look on his face, she put a hand over his and he snatched it away, "Sorry love...I'm not in old bids...catch you later, SOME of us have a little girl to look for..."

Bob watched him go, but he got the impression his comment was more to the police detective than at Marlon and Laurel.

Julia got the message, "Well, just a few more questions and I will find out how the search is going..."

XXX

Not far from the village, the police officer came hurrying up the riverbank where a man was pointing towards the water.

The police officer carefully climbed down the muddy bank and grabbed a stick. He then started to prod the black binbag where it moved slightly and leaked red fluid into the water...the officer swallowed and grabbed hold of his radio.

The man watching him put a hand to his mouth.

The police officer looked back at him, then spoke into his radio, "Sir...I think I've found something at the river..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_STILL ENJOYING THIS? HOPEFULLY YOU ARE..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

Marlon and Laurel were just leaving the café behind DS Julie Jenkins, when she got a call over her radio. She deliberately moved away from them to take the call, "I see...priorty that...keep us posted"

Laurel was first to ask, "Was that news?"

Julie nodded up at Main Street, "Shall we go to your place..."

Marlon was quick to panic and tagged onto the detectives arm, "What's wrong...THAT WAS NEWS, was't it...?"

Julie just pointed on ahead, "Lets just get to your place where we can talk..."

Marlon and Laurel looked at one another worriedly and followed her up the street.

XXX

"A body found at the river?"

Ali was saying that as she was coming into the pub. Ruby frowned at her, "Keep your voice down! But old Fred told me just now...he says he was at the river and saw it...coppers are there now"

Debbie was sitting on a bar stool and turned her head, "did I just HEAR right...they've found a body?"

Ruby glared at her, Ali and her big motor mouth. She sighed and nodded as Chas and James came to view as well, "Yeah...an old man I was a carer for was up walking along the river bank and saw something in the water...a binbag was what he said...but...well...there was blood seeping out of it apparently"

Chas looked mortified, "DOES MARLON AND LAUREL KNOW THIS! WE CAN'T HAVE THIS GOING ROUND WITH OUT THEM KNOWING ABOUT IT!"

Ali shook her head, "we just saw them...they were with that copper detective woman...looks like they were heading to the house"

Debbie was off the stool and turned, "I need to go see Sarah...this is really freaking me out"

James took Chas's arm, "I'm sure it's not..."

Chas looked up at him, "but WE don't know that, do we...poor Marlon...I can't believe this is happening..."

Diane was at her side, "Why don't you go round there pet...I'll make sure everything's okay here..."

"Are you sure"

"Yes! You go"

James turned to her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Chas shrugged, "please...I just have a really bad feeling over this..."

Diane watched them go and sighed, she then glared at Ali, "I think you should be a little more tactful of what you say, lady"

"I'm sorry..."

"Yes so you should be...but...lets just prayer that what they HAVE find is just a dead animal or something..."

XXX

_I've killed her- GN_

Ross looked at the text. Was it April? Was she dead because he had upset someone...Gary North was DEAD...this was all a trick...someone was seriously playing games with him.

He stood and looked down at Donna's grave.

_And he looked up to see a pale-faced Donna and an equally pale-faced April clutching her hand._

_Ross gasped._

_"YOU killed her...YOU killed my baby"_

Ross backed way...there was nothing there, it was all in his head...but Donna would blame him for this...

Ross ran through the graveyard and went through the gates. He saw Debbie coming along the road.

"Ross! Have you not heard? They've found a body"

Suddenly it looked like Ross was going to go into a complete panic attack. He backed away, then was sick over the wall. Debbie stepped forward, "Ross...we don't know it's April..."

"It is...I KNOW IT IS!"

Debbie took his arm and marched him up the street, "You are coming with me...NOW!"

XXX

Marlon and Laurel looked at the police detective in shock. They both felt numb to the core. Julie was back on her radio out the front as Marlon was starting to shake.

"I knew it...I knew it...somebody took her and..."

Laurel grabbed his arm, "Marlon...it might NOT be her...you heard what she said"

Marlon's eyes matched the fear he sounded, "It is though...we are not lucky enough for it not to be her..."

"Marlon..."

He started pacing the lounge, "What am I going to tell Bob..what am I going to say to him...he's lost Donna now he's lost April, and it's all my fault"

"MARLON STOP IT!"

He suddenly looked at her, "no...it's NOT my fault is it...it's yours..."

Laurel swallowed, "Marlon...April was safe at Zac and Lisa's, YOU know she was"

"THEN WHY IS SHE DEAD!"

They both suddenly looked at the door, Julie Jenkins was standing there, "She's not...well...not as far as this body is concerned..."

"What..."

"It IS confirmed as being a body...but it's of an adult and not of a child...it's NOT April"

Marlon gasped out in relief as he slumped to the sofa, Laurel turned away from him the tears running down her cheeks.

Relief for now...but for how long..."

XXX

Debbie shook her head as Ross rambled on about the photos and the texts including the latest text.

"It CAN'T BE Gary North...he's DEAD Ross...you killed him...you know you did...it's somebody who is trying to break you"

Ross looked pretty distraught, "But...what if they've killed her...killed April...okay, it MIGHT not be Gary North...but SOMEBODY knows what I done...Stephen Banks knew, he virtually told me so...but what if they're not getting revenge on me...maybe it's Donna what they want..."

"But she's dead Ross..."

Ross met her gaze, "YES she is...but April's not and SHE is the next best thing, isn't she"

Debbie stepped forward, "Then YOU best start thinking who it might be...because is it IS April, god help you...even I wouldn't be able to protect you...and nor would I want to..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

_DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...ITV'S PROPERTY_

Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

At Tall Trees cottage, another night had gone by and there was still no news of April. The sun was starting to rise and he knew that the police would soon want to resume the search.

He blamed himself, but he blamed Laurel more and he hated himself for it.

What had become of his little girl. Donna's precious girl.

He had seen the TV spot on the local news last night, the police were making an appeal for witnesses to come forward, but April had vanished somewhere near Wishing well cottage, so what folk would be around to come forward? Next to nil.

At least the body in the river wasn't her...some poor woman, and he felt guilty because he was so glad and relieved that it wasn't her.

But where now...combing the fields beyond the river. There was pot holes and disused mine shafts littered all about there. What if April had fallen into one of those? Katie Macey did a couple of years ago and barely got out alive, what hope did have April stand?

Laurel was then coming down the stairs and Marlon turned in the dim early light. Their eyes met and then she went into the kitchen without a word.

XXX

Ross was at his bedsit staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't slept, he couldn't sleep. The thought of April somewhere out there all alone got to him.

At least it wasn't her in the river...but, she was STILL gone...if that little girl did turn up dead somewhere and it was his fault somehow, everybody would hate him...everybody including Finn.

There was a rap at the door. Ross jumped up and pulled on some jeans, then, rubbing his sleepy eyes, he went and pulled open the door.

Two coppers were standing there. A plain clothes copper and one in uniform.

"Ross Barton?"

"who's asking?"

"Can we come in"

Ross rolled his eyes and stood back so the two coppers could step into the room.

"We are just making enquiries in our investigation"

Ross frowned and looped his fingers into his jeans, "What investigation, you're have to enlighten me here"

The plain clothes officer named Harper looked at him, "did you know Carly White"

Ross shook his head, "yeah...I think EVERYBODY knew her if you get my drift"

"She's been identified as the body in the bag in the news...so I ask again Mr Barton, did you know her?"

Ross shook his head, "Yeah...I knew her...SHE'S dead? But..."

Harper turned to the uniformed officer who handed him an envelope and pulled out a photo of Carly and Ross outside the bedsit, "CCTV footage the other day...now...", he sat down and nodded to the sink in the corner, "...why don't you go make us all a brew and we can have a nice chat...eh?"

XXX

Back at the village, Bob and Brenda were standing outside of the café watching as the police started to co-ordinate the next phase of the search.

Marlon was coming over to them.

"I'm so sorry Bob...this is ALL my thought"

Bob grabbed the chef's arm, "hey...come on, at least the body wasn't April, there still is hope with finding her"

Brenda agreed with him, "Yessss...they'll find her by teatime"

Marlon glared at her, "Really...YOU can promise that, can you?"

Brenda felt bad. Bob shook his head, "look...Harriet's going to prayer for her in church...it's amazing that everybody is brought together to find her..."

"The likes of Edna can pray all they like, but is it really going to bring back my April? If something bad's happened to April then there IS no God!"

He then stormed off when he saw DS Julie Jenkins arrive in a car. Brenda took hold of Bob's shaken hand, "Come on love...he's just lashing out"

"I know..."

XXX

In town, Ross was hammering on the back doors to the nightclub.

"COME ON! YOU CAN'T HIDE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"

He heard voices from inside and stood back as the door was pulled open, two heavies in puffer jackets stood aside as the club owner came to view.

"Ross...I was expecting you!"

Ross barged his way in and shook off a heavy who tried to manhandle him, "Have you heard about Carly? Have you? Coppers came round"

Darryl Cross smiled and tilted his head, "well...I did hear...shame...she was a nice girl, but she did get around abit and I had to clean her up"

Ross's eyes went dark realising what he meant by that, "YOU? YOU KILLED HER!"

"I put a right to a wrong...I've known what she's been up to for weeks..."

"Me and her..."

"Oh don't try denying it Ross...I KNEW all about you and her...and all the others the filthy cheating bitch has been with as well"

"Then WHY kill her? Why not me? Didn't she mean anything to you?"

Darryl laughed at him, "The only thing SHE was after was my credit card. She's two a penny Ross...but you...you are different, aren't you"

"What What to do you you mean", he was unsure what the club owner was planning.

"I KNOW you killed Gary North..."

Ross shook his head, "So...ALL this was your doing...the photo's the graffiti on my car...the texts"

"Yes...with a little help from Carly...I only had to feed her that Stephen Banks was hot for revenge on you and she fell for it hook line and sinker...I KNEW she'd want to warn you..."

Ross was looking at the heavies, he focused back on Darryl, "So what now? You know I killed Gary North? So what?"

"You are useful...I may need you some time"

"I killed North because he was going to..."

"...kill your copper girlfriend, yes I know...but still...you still could be useful in the right situation"

Darryl sighed and looked up at him, "Carly's death has satisfied my quench for punishment...now, you can run along now, can't you...but remember Ross...there will be plenty more Carly's...but next time I WON'T be so lenient"

Ross was about to turn when he stopped, "So...April going missing is NOT you?"

"April? You've lost me"

Ross could see the confusion in the club owners eyes.

"Ohhhh your dead girlfriends daughter...poor little April...yes I had heard..but no...it's NOT my doing...looks like you have got a lot on your plate, doesn't it..."

Ross turned around and closed his eyes. Relief? He was feeling it because her disappearance was not his doing...

But where was she...?

XXX

Somewhere...

April looked up from the creaky old bed. The rag doll was boring...she wanted to play with the doggie.

She jumped off the bed and tried the door...it was locked.

The dog was barking. She tried the door again but it wouldn't open.

She heard the footsteps come up the creaky old stairs behind the door, she gasped and jumped back as the key went into the lock.

She wanted her Daddy...she wanted Mummy or Laurel or Ross.

The door opened with a creak and a shadow loomed over her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
